


It Will Never Rain Roses

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depends on your interpretation, Gen, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: He found himself reliving the happy days with his family. Him jumping into muddy puddles, chasing after frogs with his siblings, playing soccer with his teammates, enjoying meals in diners with his dad and brothers. They were all happy days and he got to relive them as if it was his first time.He released the pressure on his wound and smiled.He was home. Everything was going to be okay.





	It Will Never Rain Roses

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Received the prompt for this piece from here: [prompts for voltron](https://promptsforvoltron.tumblr.com/post/158768645133/more-langst?is_related_post=1#notes%22)
> 
> 2\. Also, should mention that rain on this planet is not the same as Earth's. This rain, different in its composition, enables a person to be trapped in their memories and forget the reality that they are currently living in. As Lance was already in a dire situation when it began to rain, it proved to be more fatal him than anyone else. (That is if you interpret the ending as being that way.)
> 
> 3\. Got the title from this quote made by George Eliot: "It will never rain roses: when we want to have more roses, we must plant more trees."
> 
> 4\. Comments/criticisms are always greatly appreciated. :)

As much as he wished otherwise, there had always been one part of Lance's mind that knew his death will come about far away from home. Hunched over and applying pressure to his fatal wound, Lance still held onto the hope that he would somehow end up back on Earth. Even if it may be his last sight, he wanted to be wrapped in his familiar surroundings. He wanted his last breath to be given to Earth, the planet which gave him so much, and he so little.

He knew it will pain his family immensely to see his corpse, but he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to give them his body so that they had something to bury. He wanted to let them cry over his still form and lash out vicious curses. It would be a horrible sight but at least they will have something to mourn over. At least they will have a definitive answer as to what happened to him. They didn't have to live in the ugly space of the unknown that he had ever since he boarded the Blue Lion.

A loud rumbling erupted across the sky. Lance fell back against the grassy field.

He wondered if it would rain. It had been a while since he felt the cool drops of water hit his face. Closing his eyes, Lance thought back to his rainy days from back home. Sitting on the porch watching the drops fall rapidly, playing a game of Monopoly by the candlelight with his siblings, eating various hot fried foods that his mother would make to compliment the coolness of the rainy weather.

Lance took a deep breath, and for a brief moment he thought he smelled the musk of wet dirt. Every time it rained Lance felt like the world was being reborn. All the death and decay from the winter season would wash away and allow room for a new life to grow. There was something about rain that Lance loved too much. He wondered if it was the way it made the world around him a bit softer. The earth becoming soaked all the way down to its roots, the windows becoming blurry, shifting the way he would see things.

"Lance! Where are you?" Keith's voice rang dimly in the humid air.

From his lain form, Lance looked around for the source only to find it to be his helmet, thrown several feet away from him. Lance had the full desire to reach out for it but the energy to do so was completely diminished by his still bleeding wound.

A fat drop falling onto Lance's face distracted him from the Paladins' voices. Lance's first thought ran towards rain. He smiled as at least one wish of his would be coming true. He may not have the comfort of his family but at least he would be comforted by the rain that had united them for so many occasions.

As more drops fell onto his face, he began to feel an odd burning sensation envelop his body. Due to his deteriorating state, he was not able to calculate as to what exactly it was that was putting him off but he knew that as he was being soaked, his body was changing. There was an almost out of body type of experience, like he was floating. Like his spirit was being carried away to his family.

If this was how death was to come over him, Lance thought, then he didn't mind. There was immense peace enveloping his mind, body and soul.

He found himself reliving the happy days with his family. Him jumping into muddy puddles, chasing after frogs with his siblings, playing soccer with his teammates, enjoying meals in diners with his dad and brothers. They were all happy days and he got to relive them as if it was his first time.

He released the pressure on his wound and smiled.

He was home. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
